


Chance Upon | BTS (Hyung line)

by iChokedK



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bangtanxreader, Beyond The Scene - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hyung line, Other, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, agust d, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, btsxreader - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, rapline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iChokedK/pseuds/iChokedK
Summary: A lady strives to do the impossible while staying inside the limits of the possible. How will it turn out after being close to four significant people?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first BTS fanfiction featuring mainly the hyung line.  
> I just want to also put a disclaimer that I do not own BTS and any resemblance of any of the characters to real life people are just purely coincidental.  
> I hope you guys support this fanfiction as I want to make every ARMY happy and satisfied.
> 
> There might be portions in this fanfiction which may include a little bit of mature content but I promise to put a warning beside the chapter's title.
> 
> Please like, comment & share this fanfiction to ARMYs out there! Thank you so much in advance!

Sometimes we wonder whether one fight is worth fighting for or not.  
We find ourselves in a loop of endless thoughts.  
But, little do we know that the answer is always based on our decisions and actions.  
As a normal person who wants to do whatever she wants, I long to do the impossible yet stay in the limits of the possible. In the end, it will be all-or-nothing. Do-or-die.  
It always felt like fire and ice.   
Everything we do has a consequence that we either expected or not.  
How would we know the outcome if we do not even dare to try? Who knows what will happen in the future ahead of us.  
There are no regrets in trying, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:
> 
> Y/N = Your name

I wake up to a ringing alarm from my handphone. It is a sign of a typical day--a typical cycle of life. I start by getting up, then fixing my bed. And, for five minutes, I dive into nonsensical thoughts filled with weird fantasy or at least, what I actually dream of these past nights. Thoughts after those weird thoughts are a different story though.

I started drifting off the academic side of my everyday routine. I acknowledge the fact that I'm tired of what happens throughout my life as a student. I never got a chance to do my hobbies, even just a little. I cannot go out with friends often as well for I am easily stressed when I leave my projects, assignments and readings, even just for a little while.

I wanted to practice my vocals more since I really loved singing since I was a small child, as my parents would describe, but I always end up on just focusing on one priority. It gives me an uncomfortable feeling knowing that I am missing a huge opportunity. That opportunity is like the unseen wind--it passes by but never actually leaves. How I think of it, sort of.;

After I went to take a bath, I wore my uniform and fixed everything on me to make myself presentable. I basically took my time to do what was needed to be done since I had a lot of time. My mom left a note in the kitchen saying, " _Y/N honey, I already made breakfast. Be sure not to skip any meals! I also packed your lunch. Fill not only your brain but also your tummy, okay? Love you. Another thing, I'll be late from work today. Take care my baby!_ "

I now hurried on my way to school because I wanted to be an early bird.

"Y/N!" a familiar voice shouted from behind as I walked towards the doors of the class.

"Good morning, Cindy," I greeted and tried to stir up a short conversation. "How is your weekend?"

"Nothing, really. I only had to stay at home and basically watch makeup videos on Youtube," she groaned, as she sat on her seat, yet her eyes grew a little bit larger due to a surfacing interest, "By the way, speaking of makeup stuff, do you know Pony Makeup? Oh gosh, I so like her style. I literally want to try it on both of our faces!"

Without a clue, I answered, "Uh...yes? no?" and sighed. "Look. I'm really not familiar with girly stuff mostly since my everyday cycle is wake up, eat and  _stu-die_. I can't even write songs even if I want to."

"How about a deal like..." she suggested. "I try this makeup look on our faces while I also help you with studies then as breaks, I'll help you with anything you want to do, probably." she smiled.

As I opened my bag and took out necessary things for a certain subject that I'll be doing, I gave her an okay sign and she was so excited for the things we'll be doing together.

About Cindy, I just met her a year ago but her presence felt familiar and that is why we became close all of a sudden. She's the type that people would want to approach or more like " _goals_ " as they say. She's very carefree and happy-go-lucky that I don't believe she didn't cheat in her exams but who am I to judge. Ironic.

Time passed by quickly just like how The Flash circled the globe, faster than the speed of light. People were rushing inside the classroom to avoid being late. Almost everyone can sense the instructor's strict aura meters away. Once he entered the room, silence ran through the room's atmosphere.

But it seems like the person, in front of me, forgot how strict this certain instructor was. He still had his earphones on. I had to tap his shoulder and when I did, he removed one earpiece, smiled at me and asked, "What is it?"

His name is Jung Hoseok. If I would describe him, he's a walking ball of sunshine. But after that, no one knows or his friends do. I have never seen his smile fade. He always will be the energy and optimistic source of wherever he goes, mostly.

"The strict instructor is already here. Would you mind removing those?" I pointed at his earphones, "I just can't handle second-hand embarrassment when he scolds anybody." I smiled back. Then, he looked at the front as he removed his earphones. He never answered afterwards for we might get caught babbling, in the eyes of the instructor though.

The instructor spoke about our senior year almost coming to an end. He talked about how we should try to be serious on picking our future colleges and jobs and so on. I always raise a brow as I always question the existence of my future. It has never been clear to me.

Hours passed until the serious topics were over. I put my books back in my bag as I try to hold a conversation with Cindy. She asks, "So do I get to go to your house tomorrow?"

"I'm honestly hyped about this makeup thing because I trust you," I said with a smile, "but hey, just don't go very early. You can go after lunch. My mom's coming home late, she needs a peaceful rest."

"Sure, yeah. No problem! See you then?"

I winked at her as a reply.

Both of us hurried home from a day loaded with too much knowledge. Every time I went to school, I don't know if it's my brain exhausted or my body by just sitting down there and trying to survive some monotonous explanations about all kinds of facts.

Today was good day because it is friday. To think of it, I can do whatever I want to do for the night, or rather, for the weekend. But, I cannot bring myself to do such things until time passed by once again and there came a typical night. I cooked dinner, washed dishes and opened the television. Again, I cannot bring myself to watch any shows.

This sudden urge to sing stays here in my body but I am too lazy to even think of any proper song right now. I always say 'I'm going to do it later and wait for the emotion to surge' yet in the end, I end up doing nothing. I go to my room and changed my clothes to something a bit warmer. I decided to take a stroll wherever my feet takes me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> First chapter is a wrap! I hope you like it. Thank you!  
> Honestly, after years of not writing stuff, I feel new to the community again. I wish this doesn't flop :x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:
> 
> Y/N = Your name

The wind blows gently as I enter into the park nearby. There're a few people but mostly children that don't want to sleep. Scenes like this one make me want to go back to the days of my childhood. Not really minding the nostalgia I'm feeling, I walk past the playing children. As I go further to the park's end, I saw a newly built cafe where many people walk into. It was like a magnet attracting different kinds of metal.

I waited in the queue, as curiosity deep within me acted like temptation. Nearing the doors, I hear music but it is unclear. I waited for minutes until I entered the cafe. It wasn't a typical cafe. When I saw the place, it was astonishing. I thought it was a small cafe. Apparently, it has the feel of being home. No wonder people go into this place. I went to the counter to order caramel frappucino when someone approached me.

"Y/N!" It was my aunt, surprisingly. "How did you know about my cafe?" she asked curiously. She added, "How is your mother? Actually I just talked to her, on the phone, about you and I was hoping both of you could visit my new investment and here you are!"

"I just took a walk in the park near here but I honestly didn't know that it is you running this place. I'm glad that I accidentally passed by." I smiled, "You have a really nice place. It feels like home."

Instead of paying for the frappucino I ordered, my aunt gave it to me for free or at least she said it was on her for now. As I took my first sip, a fine man went up on the small stage. He spoke through the microphone but there was no sound heard at first. Then, right after, he gave an introduction, "Good evening everyone. My name is Seokjin, but just call me Jin, and I'll be singing for you tonight." and there, he smiled before the music played.

The man, named Seokjin or Jin, sung passionately which made the mood of the room very relaxing. His breathtaking voice and song of choice fit together perfectly. It's as if he could replace my Justin Bieber playlist any time now. And when he took a break from singing a few songs, this Jin guy sat near me and he was just casually there, drinking water. I couldn't help but look at him as his existence shouts perfection.

I wanted to strike a conversation with him like 'do you want to sing with me?' but again, that's not how you start a conversation. He suddenly made eye-contact with me and smiled, "Hey. Hi. It seems like you wanted to ask me something? I'm Jin, by the way." he offered his hand for a handshake.

"I...uh, I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you." I said, "I'm not looking at you just because of your face but what I mean is...I mean, you look great but your voice is much greater. If you get what I mean." I laughed, to hide my embarrassment.

He let out a chuckle seeming to be amused rather than awkward, "I like you. You're funny. Maybe we should actually talk more sometimes. You seem to have better jokes than me."

"I honestly don't know if I should be taking that as a compliment buy hey, yeah." I exclaimed awkwardly. But, this Jin knows how to hold a conversation and keeping someone comfortable by the way he talks and laughs, especially.

Before he went onto the stage, he asked, "Do you want to hear a joke?"

Unsure of what he was trying to do, I nodded as I took a sip from my drink.

Jin spoke, "What is the color of a hamburger?" as his eyes were dead serious but at the same time, he was trying to hold his laughter.

"Color of a hamburger? Is it yellow?" I cluelessly said. I bit my lower lip for I feel my own embarrassment slowly approaching. Was the Krabby Patty even yellow?

This is where he didn't hold his laughter anymore. "Burgundy!" he exclaimed, " _Burger-ndy_!" he laughed. Now, to be honest with myself, his joke was slightly funny but his laugh got me more. Somehow, I feel secondhand embarrassment though.

He followed, "It was nice meeting you, Y/N! Anyway, I have to go back and do my job here. Enjoy!"

He went back to the stage after and sang again as everybody watched him. Meanwhile, I found myself wanting to go home since my eyes are feeling swollen. I said goodbye to my aunt and told me to tell my mom about the cafe. I also waved 'bye' to Jin.

On my way back home, there were no people gathered in the park anymore. It looked like a ghost town but, then remembering the time, I wouldn't bother investigate anything at all. I remembered Cindy and our 'girl time' tomorrow. I might as well hurry up and sleep for hours.

When I got home, my mom was exactly at the front unlocking the door with her keys. When her eyes met mine, she asked, "What are you doing at this time of the night? It's almost past midnight."

Being the honest daughter that I am, "I strolled for a moment at the park then I saw a cafe, mom. Apparently, Aunt Marie owned the place. She wants us to visit. I only talked to her for a while since the cafe is packed as of the time."

As she twisted the knob, opening the door, she sighed, "Good to know your Aunt Marie was with you or I would've filed a missing person report in this area. Next time you're going to be somewhere, send me your location or text me."

"Yes, mom. I promise I won't do it again," I entered the house and closed the door. Before I proceeded into my room, I told my mom one last thing for the whole day, Cindy will come here tomorrow. She said she wants to try something on my face. Good night, mom." I said, with the sweetest tone that I can.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Worldwide handsome appeared! *insert fangirl screams here*  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to put more of Jin's dad jokes as well as my puns since I believe puns exist for a reason. Thank you so much even if this turned out to be a short chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:
> 
> Y/N = Your name
> 
> \--
> 
> I'll be updating sooner! Sorry for the huge delay! :(

The next morning, when I woke up, I immediately checked my phone for any messages. There was one message from Cindy saying that she couldn't make it for the weekend. I didn't know how to react to the message since I literally just woke up and everything seemed gibberish for me. I didn't also know if I should be happy or not because I'm getting an extended time for my sleep hours.

A few minutes of nonsensical wonders passed, I remembered the cafe. I remembered Jin. I remembered his dad joke the most. He also told me that I'm funny. What if he views me as just something funny? I scratched my head in confusion. Everything is still unclear so after thinking of things that don't need to be overthought, I raised my blanket over my head and went back to sleep as to recharge myself. I wouldn't get another chance like this probably.

A few more hours passed, I found out that my mom has spoken to Aunt Marie over the phon while I was asleep. They talked about us visiting the cafe, me having a boyfriend and primarily, my studies and my future.

My mom always wanted a daughter as a doctor or a lawyer but what I truly want contradicts her wish though. I just want to simply sing, perform and make others happy. I am considering theater as well but it feels like I needed more than that. My mind always steps into an endless void of unending thoughts. I wanted to be more than I wanted to be.

A lot of typical daytime routine has passed once again. Either I cook my own food or mom does it. I eat the food. I fix the bed. I take a bath and dress myself comfortably. I sit on the couch to stare at the television. I take my books on my study table and eat snacks, then I will be eating lunch. After all that, I just take a nap. That is how my weekend goes by when I don't have anything to do with a friend.

All I ever did today mostly was to sleep. My body felt so recharged that it's somewhat overloading. My mom decided to visit Aunt Marie's cafe since it opens early during weekends. Of course, I would be tagging along with her.

As we entered the cafe, I noticed the guy standing out on the stage. It was Jin. He was singing amazingly again, even if this was just the second time I heard him sing his heart out.

Aunt Marie saw my mother and I. We greeted each other then the two started the usual conversation among women their age. They let me off for a moment so I just found myself a seat near the mini stage where Jin is performing. As he saw me, he smiled. It felt great that this person knows that his voice is being appreciated but who am I to say such things.

After he performed, he went to my table and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

I shook my head, "You can have it." I said with a smile.

When he sat across me, he asked again, "Was my singing okay? From a scale of one to ten, one as the lamest and ten as the greatest, how was it?"

Should I be completely honest or just fully praise him? Either way, my judgment is the same but again, who am I to judge this man in front of me. I raised a brow, "Are you seriously asking the obvious?"

"Y/N, there're people who even secretly gossips about how bad I sing. I'm sorry if I'm venting out to you this early but I feel like I could trust you." Despite being in a state of unsatisfaction, he still smiled but in pain.

I was sad when he said that. No person deserves to be treated like that. I asked, "What is your full name again?"

"Kim Seokjin. Why? What do you need it for?" he was confused. "I think I already told you my name before."

"I actually can't remember but anyway...Kim Seokjin, if you were really a bad singer, these people won't even let you go on that stage. I'm not really good at giving advices but if you look at the people who appreciate you and love you for who you are...you know." I stopped.

"Like you?" he chuckled.

I metaphorically almost choked for no physical reason. Well, I did like his voice and I appreciate his voice. My eyes slightly widened.

"Why? What's wrong?" he laughed a little bit. I thought someone was cleaning the windows.

"I do appreciate your voice because it's truly one of a kind and honestly, I'd rate you a nine or nine point five. How's that for a rating?" I somehow changed the serious topic.

"Y/N, let's be...real friends from now on!" he clapped his hands as he laughed. He's indeed so happy right now. "I feel like I could really use a huge help from you."

Everything happened fast in just half a day.

After Jin and I had made the official friendship pact somehow by exchanging numbers, he kept messaging me with his puns and dad jokes three times a day. It has been two weeks since we became ' _real friends_ ' and I'm still not used to how cheerful he is about his dad jokes. I thought he was just this guy with that 'window cleaner' laugh but here we are. He does not stop until I give out a reaction to his jokes. Even the simplest "haha" on SMS will already do.

Today, I have a class. I was really focused on analyzing the topic from the current subject and even comparing it with Cindy and Hoseok. I'm the kind of person who wants to compare everything just to be sure that everything seems to be acceptable.

"Y/N, you're missing something in the fourth part," Hoseok pointed out. "and I think you got it wrong on the fifth one because that wouldn't...wait."

Over the week, I really became close to him like a brother. He casually guided me before whenever I asked whenever I needed help from a certain subject so probably deep inside, he became tired of my questions and proceeded to actually teach me things, that I hardly understand, during breaks. To be honest, I wanted to ask him about Kim Namjoon who is the class president of the other class but that would be considered as wanting more, I guess.

I focused on Hoseok as he explains what I couldn't understand but as each second passed by, I was staring at him blankly. He pouted, "Y/N, are you even listening properly or are you just staring at this pretty face? Hey."

"What? I mean, that perfectly makes sense since I forgot to put something on the fourth one and also, the fourth question and fifth question are related to each other? Did I miss something?" I said. I might be absent-minded a little bit but my ears easily caught up.

"Where would you want to eat?" He suddenly asked. "I discovered a place that has delicious chicken especially the wings. Also, bring Cindy since I'll be bringing my friends too! This chicken place has a promo!"

"I will, I will! Yeah right, Cindy?" I answered as I finished writing my activity.

"Of course! When did I ever say no?" she laughed.

I followed, "Also, you guys go first, I'll go to my aunt's place first before anything else. I have someone to meet there for a while."

"Boyfriend?" Hoseok asked as he widely smiled yet the look on his eyes say something else.

"No, just a client since I sold an item online. Anyway, before we leave, I have something important to say."

Cindy immediately followed, "What is it? That better not be a joke from that other friend of yours or else I will choke you. Hey, Hoseok! Doesn't she tell you puns?"

Hoseok said, "Actually never except I, too, have a friend who tells me dad jokes all the time but hey, it's always funny for me!"

"Hear me out. What do eyebrows call each other?" I asked, trying to stop myself from laughing too hard on my own joke.

"You have been telling that for a week over the phone, Y/N!" Cindy exclaimed.

Despite Cindy trying to stop me from telling the joke, that Hoseok has probably never heard of, I immediately burst out laughing saying, "Bro! They call each other  _bro_!"

Hoseok was laughing at it but for a few seconds only unlike Cindy who gave up on my existence as my closest friend. Cindy gave me the  _I-give-up-on-taking-care-of-you-after-all-these-years_  look. I continued to laugh at their reactions but deep inside, I am dying from embarrassment. I'm dying over the fact that I told a joke that is actually forced to be funny but that's the fun of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> That up there is my joke and I applied a part of what actually happens when I think of a very nice pun or joke. I am sorry in advance.  
> But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please like, comment & share it! Thank you so so so much!


End file.
